Grubber
Grubber is a supporting villain in The Powerpuff Girls and is a member of the Gangreen Gang. He appears in a short ugly despising look and appears to be suffering from thyroid disease in both of his eyes. He rarely speaks, instead spitting while sticking his tongue out. He is "voiced" by Jeff Bennett. Biography Grubber proved that he can expertly imitate the voices of Ms. Bellum and the Mayor as shown in Telephonies, and he can speak perfectly when standing straight as shown in Schoolhouse Rocked. The latter is shown to be extremely difficult for him and he can't maintain it for more then a couple of minutes. His red-brown raggedy shirt changed to a purple color in the later episodes. In Power Lunch, he was given the power to burp sonically (from drinking root beer). In the episode Slave the Day, it is revealed that he always wins at cards with the rest of the gang, and then devouring his winnings. His raspberries and voice are provided by Jeff Glen Bennett who also voices his fellow gang members, Ace and Big Billy. Both anime and original versions of himself disguised themselves as Buttercup, the original Grubber in Buttercrush and the anime in Attack of the Gangreen Gang. Appearance He has black messy hair, a reddish-brown (later changed to purple) shirt, brown pants, a pink tongue always sticking out of his mouth, crooked teeth, bulgy eyes, a rope around his waist and green skin like his fellow gang members. In the The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series), Grubber's tounge is blue. Episode Appearances *Buttercrush *Telephonies *Schoolhouse Rocked *Slave the Day *Daylight Savings (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Twisted Sister (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Criss Cross Crisis *Bought and Scold (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Power Lunch *Moral Decay (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Film Flam (Cameo) *Shotgun Wedding (Pictured) *The Boys Are Back in Town (Non-Speaking Cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey (Non-Speaking) *Bang For Your Buck *Documentary (Non-Speaking) *Girls Gone Mild (Pictured) *Sweet 'N Sour (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Live and Let Dynamo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Made Up Story (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Aspirations (Non-Speaking) *West in Pieces (Western Version; Non-Speaking) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (Non-Speaking) Trivia *Although he always speaks in gibberish raspberries, he was heard speaking actual words on two occasions. In "Telephonies", he did a perfect voice impression of Miss Bellum and The Mayor, when making prank calls. In "Criss Cross Crisis", he switched bodies with a teenage girl and she was speaking in normal English, while in the body of Grubber. *In the anime, he looks almost completely different, his eyes are normal, he has an actual belt, rather than a rope belt, and his eyes are purple. *His impersonation is in the form of shapeshifting rather than voice mimicry, by twisting his hair, he can change into whoever he wants. **Although no one will fall for his disguises, since he keeps his purple eyes and green skin. *Rather than communicate with just raspberries, he can also speak in the anime. *He is left-handed, as seen in "Slave the Day". Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Day Savers Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Gangreen Gang Category:Teenagers Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Male Characters Category:Raven-haired characters